


Eternal.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, It must be snowing so yeah have a snow theme fic of sort., fanfic based on a friend's AU idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: My fanfic based on Cafe-sunrise's Ryokan AU idea. I already asked their permission to write this based on her Lady MinAo's love story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before proceeding, read Peach-san's post first here of her ideas.
> 
> http://cafe-sunrise.tumblr.com/post/154954868073/screams-into-the-void

Aoba felt so happy that their rundown Ryokan finally have some customers rolling in!

 

Well to be exact one customer so far after three weeks of winter. And Aoba heard the person in an exchange student! Other than her older twin sister, Aoba felt a little lonesome. She wanted to have friends like in the past when she befriended Koujaku before she moved back to her old house in the Main land. Tae was overprotective of her granddaughters and she restricted their socialization only within the Ryokan.

 

Due to the Seragaki hot spring centre located in the middle of a forest, it’s not a surprise that customers were quite scarce. Aoba’s friendly and pleasant manners earned the hearts of elderly visitors. Old man Haga and Madam Yoshie would have a soak in the hot waters annually. Affectionate of the twin sisters as they often stay until new year.

 

But Aoba wanted younger companions. Sure her beloved pet puppy eased her loneliness with his fluffy warmth but she wanted more.

 

And then in came Mink who mysteriously appeared about three days ago by their doorstep. Aoba was bedridden with a cold that time so it was only Tae and Sei who greeted and welcome the beautiful woman into their Inn.

 

“She’s a quick learner and could hold chopsticks with both hands.” Sei reported that night when she visited Aoba with new pajamas to change into.

 

“Wow… I think they call those kinds of people ambidextrous.” Aoba coughed lightly. Grateful her dizziness was gone now and she could finally be back to work tomorrow.

 

“Correct. And she said she’ll stay here for about 10 days until she finished writing her report about her experiences of Japanese culture.”

 

The younger sister perked up, that’s quite a long stay! Perhaps she’ll have a chance to befriend the lady once her cold subside.

 

“Grandmother and I will be busy tomorrow. Another foreign exchange student will arrive from Germany and I also need to interview a chef assistant to help Grandmother.  She’s a very shy person, hiding behind a mask but her voice is beautiful.” Sei giggled.

 

Aoba remembered the panic they had when Tae fell down due to back pains. She’s not getting any younger and usually Aoba would help her prepare the cuisine but due to lack of staff, the Seragaki family members decided to hire new helpers.

 

Currently their new maid helper Usui was a wonderful worker. She helped massaged granny’s back so fast it’s as if Usui has eight arms! That must be also why the gardens and flowers around the Ryokan bloomed beautifully under her hands. Usui was very close to Sei and only listened to the older sibling despite not talking much.

 

“wow… first Mink now another student from Germany too! It’s been awhile we have so much customers other than Yoshie-san and Haga-san! This winter will be fun!”

 

Sei has this sad smile as she looked at her pale sibling.

 

“What is it Nee-san?”

 

“It’s nothing. Now remember, since both Grandmother and I will be busy, we’ll leave the customers to you okay? Although only Miss Mink is around, do not slack off and be professional.”

 

Sei always did that eye thing whenever she gave instruction or orders. It’s almost a challenge to disobey.

 

“Of course, just leave it to me. After all I haven’t meet her myself. I wonder how is she like…”

 

After Aoba changed into her new pajamas, the twins began to get ready for bed. Sei almost doze off asleep until her baby sister called her.

 

“Yes, Aoba?”

 

“About… Miss Mink… you said she’s really pretty. Why? Does she look like those super models?”

 

Sei blinked then giggled as she pulled up her blanket to her chin.

 

“Well… you will understand once you see her, Aoba.”

 

“But I can’t wait for tomorrow Sei. Come on, tell me more about her.  Does she have fair skin, blue eyes, blonde hair and red painted nails?”

 

Sei giggled again although she slowly gave into her slumber. Slowly shaking her head, “Like I said you’ll understand once you meet her. She’s… like your favourite.”

 

“My favourite?”

 

“Hmm... Your favourite… sun.”

 

Aoba moved to sleep on her side as she cuddled her puppy close. Feeling more confuse with her sister’s cryptic words. Sei was often like that when they used to play as kids. Leaving behind puzzling messages as they pretend to be a knight and a captive princess.

 

Mentally shaking her head from the memories, Aoba looked up and out the window. Outside she could see the slow falling drops of snowflakes. Mysteriously this area of the mountain, snow fell heavier compared to other regions. That’s why even during hot season of summer, the sun only appeared briefly.

 

Perhaps that’s part of the reason why she like the sun so much. It’s warm and bright compared to this endless whiteness covering the forest around the Ryokan.

 

Dazzling and beautiful.

 

\----

 

\--------

 

To be continue.


	2. Chapter 2

There were two words to describe Mink the first time Aoba met her that morning.

 

Dazzling and beautiful.

 

But since Mink just got out of the Onsen and coming her way into the house, Aoba believed another adjective should be added but she’s currently too tongue tied to think of one.

 

The stunning goddess was unlike what Aoba expected of non-locals.

 

Mink has dark brown hair with the tips reddened. Was it the trend nowadays to dye only half of the hair? The student also didn’t have fair skin, instead a lovely dark colour Aoba never knew was so beautiful. What’s more Mink came out of the hotspring in her wet towel that barely covered her body. Compared to the slender Japanese women’s figure, Mink’s body was more toned and muscled.

 

_Ahhh snapped out of it Seragaki Aoba! She’s coming this way!_

 

“Hello and good morning, Mink! Here are fresh towels for you to change. If you need anything, do call for me. My name is Aoba.”

 

Aoba was proud of her quick and professional greeting. After all granny trained her hard all those years.

 

“………………..”

 

The younger woman blinked, “miss?”

 

Mink stared down at Aoba’s kneeling form still. Neither replying nor moving to take the offered fresh towel.

 

Then it dawned on the worker, what if the student can’t speak or understand Japanese language well yet?

 

Oh no! Sei must have forgotten to tell her this information and Aoba just talk a mile a minute causing the student distress!

 

“Um… uh… here! Have a towel, please.”

 

Aoba spoke in slow pronunciation of English. She earnestly offered the towel again god knows Mink must be freezing in her wet one.

 

The exchange student flashed Aoba a small smile and bent down to receive the towel.

 

_“Thank you.”_

 

She replied in English and Aoba never knew English language had a nice ring.

 

Now Aoba understood what Sei meant. Mink has… When Mink smiled and looked down at her… **she has the prettiest eyes**. Bright yellow like the rising sun of dawn.

 

“N-no problem!”

 

Aoba belatedly replied as the older woman walked away to the changing room.

 

Inside the room on her own, Mink caressed the towel and could smell a faint scent of the blue wind.

 

“So her name is Aoba, huh? Fufu…”

 

********

 

To be continued.

 

To be continue.


	3. Chapter 3

********

 

The rest of the day Aoba busied herself tending to her customer. She had a brief glimpse of seeing a fair haired woman in an apron assisting her grandmother. That must be Clear.

 

Sei must be with Usui as always by the garden.

 

Exiting the kitchen with a tray of lunch food, Aoba composed herself and entered a room.

 

“H-hello. Let’s eat!”

 

Aoba cringed mentally at her broken English. It’s quite embarrassing she’s not as fluent as her granny and Sei who could speak three languages.

 

Mink who sat by the window turned her head slowly. On her large palm there were two robins who danced and chirped around.

 

Aoba was amazed that animals freely came to Mink and wait up! Is that a squirrel on Mink’s head?!

 

“wow… that bird is so cute!"

 

Aoba covered her mouth when she again spoke in Japanese!

 

Mink stood up and came to sit by the low table as Aoba placed the dishes.

 

“Indeed they are. Unlike humans, animals are more honest and won’t sweet talk you to achieve their motives.”

 

Aoba almost drop the teapot.

 

That was perfect and fluent Japanese just now!

 

“M-m-miss Mink… j-just now?”

 

“Oh I came to Midorijima few years ago and stayed with someone. I can handle basic conversation at least.”

 

Aoba wanted to melt and disappear right now. How embarrassing! Turned out the customer knew Japanese well and seriously she could have just asked whether Mink understood her back at the baths instead of assuming her comprehension skills!

 

“P-pardon my English… Miss Mink. You must be thinking I failed my English tests back at high school---“

 

Mink sighed, “just call me my name. I’m not Japanese so you don’t need to apply the language formalities with other locals here.”

 

Aoba blushed again. Wow… to call Mink by her first name only? Really?

 

Mink had this sly smile for a split second before she pretended to sigh again.

 

“or do you feel more comfortably calling me ‘anata’ like those soap operas? I learned that from the drama series I watched this morning.”

 

The blush just now? Aoba turned bright red like a tomato!

 

“T-t-that one is reserved between husband and wife! It’s a special calling t-to your love one!”

 

“Hmm… I see. I’m sure it must be an envious sight when one day you call your hubby that with that loving voice. Fine, refer to me as simply my name and I shall do the same, Aoba-chan.”

 

“-ch-chan?! Wait, wait! That’s… that’s for between close friends and… um… cute young girls…”

 

“hm? Aren’t you a young girl yourself?”

 

“I’m too old to be a girl haha. I’m 23 years old.”

 

“But you’re cute. A cute young woman.”

 

Aoba forgot how to use her voice for a few seconds.

 

“t-t-thank you Mink but seriously do stop teasing me. I mean my sister Sei is more lady like and cuter. Heck, even my Ren is cute and his paws and cute tail are fun to play with!”

 

Mink chuckled though she quickly hid it.

 

“Very well, let’s drop the matter. Now shall we eat?”

 

Mink patted the extra cushion next to her seat for Aoba.

 

Aoba was so red even her ears were like Rudolph’s.

 

“T-t-these are for you Mis--- I mean, Mink. Baa-chan cooked for the guests, we staff members have our meal later after we clean up after you.”

 

Mink frowned at that.

 

“You won’t eat until the guests are done? What if the customers are still in the baths?”

 

Aoba simply smiled, “then we’ll wait for them with the food reheated.”

 

Mink didn’t like that. She knew it’s probably an act of polite custom not to eat before the guests.

 

The student continued to pat the vacant cushion, “eat with me Aoba.”

 

“E-eh? But… I’ll be intruding on your privacy...”

 

“I invited you and so you’re my guest now. Besides, I wanted you to teach me about the food here. What’s this?”

 

“Um… it’s sliced carrots.”

 

“why aren’t they circular?”

 

“Baa-chan likes to cut them as flowers.”

 

“and the hotdogs too?”

 

“yes, as little octopuses.”

 

“Which one is your favourite?”

 

“oh! Baa-chan makes the best Miso soup! They’re great to have during winter season like this!”

 

Mink couldn’t look away from Aoba’s bright smile. So childlike and pure…

 

“Let’s share the soup.”

 

“E-eh? But really though, Baa-chan will scold me if I eat your food Mink. I’ll sit with you but please have your lunch.”

 

Mink relented and picked up her eating utensils and took a bite...

 

“……..it’s delicious.” She commented in awe.

 

Aoba immediately beamed with a proud feeling!

 

“I know right? Baa-chan is the best cook!”

 

Mink smiled back yet it was a little melancholic. She recalled her own mother herself was a best cook too. Long ago…

 

Aoba noticed Mink’s change of mood, “Mink?”

 

The older woman immediately composed herself and looked down with a serious look, “however…”

 

Aoba gulped worriedly. She’ll be damned if a customer leaves a bad review of this rundown Ryokan due to her fault.

 

“However?”

 

“The food here are yummier because you are here by my side, Aoba. Thank you for dining with me.”

 

Mink flashed her honest smile again to the attractive blue haired youth.

 

Aoba was at a lost of words and cheeks flushing that she quickly went for the teapot, “u-um, let… let me pour you some more tea! Yeah!”

 

Mink laughed softly, “thank you, anata.”

 

“It’s Aoba! We’re not married yet!”

 

Mink laughed some more.

 

**************

 

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**************

 

After five days living together, Aoba learned a lot about Mink’s character.

 

Or more like lack of learning.

 

The student was a total mystery. Compared to Noiz, the teenager from Germany was more open to Aoba.

 

Unlike Noiz and other exchange students, Mink didn’t venture out to the nearby shrines to take photos and selfies. Mink also didn’t go famous sites of the district as part of the program learning. The woman simply stayed in the Ryokan, enjoyed Aoba’s company and have frequent baths.

 

Come to think of it, Mink never answered fully when granny or Sei asked about her university or life in America. Sometimes the woman sounded like a mature adult rather than a student rushing to finish their report before the deadline.

 

But Aoba did learn one thing.

 

She realized Mink could be very clueless with her innocent ignorance about the world!

 

For example Mink initially didn’t know how to put on a yukata and asked Aoba if she could help her. Then Mink accidentally tripped and in the process of trying not to fall on top of the kneeling Aoba, she held out her hands and somehow during their rolling around the tatami mat, Aoba ended up in her arms and held close!

 

That was really awkward and Aoba couldn’t sleep well that night remembering the curves and firmness of Mink’s body pressed against her.

 

In the other room, secretly Mink appreciated Aoba’s fuller figure was nice. Among the Japanese folks it’s not often to see one with a fuller figure like Aoba’s.

 

As Mink liked to call for Aoba instead of Usui or Sei, the two became close and this meant Aoba became Mink’s tutor about her culture and history.

 

Their past time included Aoba showed Mink how to use the ink brush and write her name in Katakana. After half an hour, Mink’s handwriting was better than Aoba’s childlike scribble.

 

“Um… Mink?”

 

“Yes, Aoba?”

 

“Do you want to learn other words of Kanji? Like… animals? Or colours? Let’s do colours next! Your favourite colour is pink right? Pink in Japanese is ‘Momo Iro’ but you can also call it ‘pinku’ and spell it in katakana!”

 

Mink paused from her practise and turned to Aoba.

 

“what do you call WHITE?’

 

“Um, SHIRO.”

 

“SNOW?”

 

“That’s not a colour, Mink. Hahaha!”

 

“Answer me, come on.”

 

“Well… it’s YUKI.”

 

“Hmm…”

 

It’s as if Mink connected the dots in her mind. She turned around and this time fully concentrated on her brush, “I’ll learn to write the colours another time. I want to practise the strokes of this one first.”

 

Aoba blushed as she watched Mink repeatedly write the same name on the piece of paper.

 

“After I showed you how to spell my name, you’ve been only writing and rewriting my name Mink. Is it that easy?”

 

Mink smiled happily, “I want to memorize it to my heart. You explained that your name is spelled as BLUE and LEAF. I want to practise so that I can write even when my eyes close. AOBA is a good name, I like it. A.O.B.A”

 

Aoba once again at lost on how to continue so she just sat beside Mink and a defeated laugh, “you’re strange, haha..”

 

But secretly she loved it that Mink likes her name that much.

*********

 

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

*********

 

As days passed, the incidents and lessons with Mink began to steer more into the unexpected.

 

Such as this one time when Mink asked her questions after Sei lent her books much to Aoba’s exasperation.

 

“No Mink, we don’t tie real red strings from our pinkies. Please release my pinky now.”

 

“But Aoba, from the magazine I read it said that this is a charm. There were various charms. Put a written note of affection and adoration into the shoe shelf of your beloved. Place a picture of the one you admire into your mamori charm and carry it around your neck as a necklace. After the high school graduation ceremony, confess under the sakura tree and request from him if you can have the 2nd button from his gakuran uniform. And then---”

 

“Ah…. it’s not a love charm, just old beliefs popularized in mangas and movies. They don’t work in real life.”

 

Mink looked disappointed but to Aoba’s relief, Mink did untie the red thread from Aoba’s captive pinky finger.

 

However a strange thing happened.

 

Aoba almost wanted to stop Mink from untying the string. As if she didn’t want to severe the bond.

 

And what’s more, the way Mink touched her hand was as if Mink took her sweet time to enjoy Aoba’s small hand in her palms.

 

Is it possible that Aoba too got charmed by the silly love charms Mink read?

 

She tried to deny and think realistic about it. Truly, she’s too old for this silly romance.

 

#

 

The next day, Aoba exited her room and crossed the hallway. She was sleepy because she spent the night brushing Ren’s fur that she lost track of time. So the young woman didn’t have enough sleep and due to that, she didn’t look where she was looking.

 

“oof!”

 

Aoba fell backward when she bumped into someone just as she was about to round the corner!

 

“Are you alright?”

 

A strong hand grabbed Aoba’s elbow to pull her from her fall and she got held close by the person she bumped into. Noticing the familiar cinnamon scent and deep voice, her heart beat fast!

 

“S-sorry Mink. I didn’t look where I was walking! Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine. I was testing another charm I read from a Japanese book.”

 

Aoba sighed, not again.

 

“Mink… what book were you reading?”

 

“It has many pictures and a girl in school uniform with bread toast in her mouth as she rushed to school.”

 

“I… see.” Aoba could already tell what experiment Mink wanted to test out. “And what charm did you learn from that manga?”

 

Mink answered in her most serious expression, “when you bumped into the first boy at a road junction, he’ll be your life partner! I forgot to have a half eaten toast in my mouth but doesn’t this show that Japanese charms are amazing as I bumped into you, Aoba?”

 

The Ryokan worker sighed, “Mink… it’s just another cliché manga scene. It’s so old now. And besides, I’m a girl that you bumped into, not a high schooler.”

 

Mink still smiled as she held Aoba’s shoulder, “I believed the charm and that you will make a wonderful life partner.”

 

“E-eh?”

 

Mink walked away with a pleased smile at those words. Oh dear, it’s getting hard to calm her fast beating heart. Mink has been trying to express her affections to the young woman but all that she read and studied turned up backfired! Maybe she could seek love advice from Sei or Usui. She truly hoped she has a chance with the cute girl.

 

Once Mink went down the stairs and left Aoba alone, the blue haired youth snapped out of her daze and held her head, “oh no! I should stop Sei from giving Mink anymore books and manga about princesses and young maidens in love! Mink is totally having the wrong conception about Japanese culture here!”

 

Immediately she ran to find her big sister, “Seiiiii! Usuiii! Where are you two?! I’m gonna hide all your mangas!”

 

****************

 

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

****************

 

Thankfully Mink began to slowly stop with her child like questions. Aoba dreaded that it’s been 10 days since Mink first came and soon the student must go back to America now that the program ended.

 

However Mink stayed that night. And the next night.

 

It’s nearly 15 days now and Mink showed no signs of packing to leave. Tae had been eying Mink from the beginning but she hadn’t say anything yet. Besides both her granddaughters don’t seem to be in harm around the suspicious Mink.

 

 

*****************

 

The next week, the twin sisters stopped asking Mink about her leave and began to accept maybe Mink has personal problems and didn’t want to return back yet. So Mink began to become part of the Seragaki family.

 

She’d help Aoba greet new guests, grew a small farm at the house’s lawn and amazingly trained hawks to scare away pests and an owl to catch rats in the house.

 

Aoba felt happy Mink was still around because she didn’t want her to leave when confusing thoughts swirled within her heart at the thought of Mink.

 

She loved it when Mink smiled at her and touched her hand or shoulder. She loved it more when Mink touched her hair to tie up as a pretty ponytail or braided down. Sei’s hair was short so Mink played with Aoba’s long hair to her heart’s content.

 

Aoba also began to question her feelings. What was this warm feeling whenever she’s alone with Mink? She felt sad when Mink had this troubled look whenever she gazed out the window. Or when Mink read her books (no longer mangas this time) and seemed lost in thought. Aoba wanted to know everything about Mink. Her family, her friends and why she chose to come to Midorijima. Other students would have chosen a more popular Ryokan or Onsen Inns but Mink strangely chose the most secluded near the snowy mountain as if winter reigned forever.

 

Aoba shook her head from her thoughts and huffed as she carried the big basket of laundry across the hall. No time to waste on Mink. Time for work! But something caught her amber eyes and she stopped. Just as she walked past an opened sliding door, she saw the hotsprings. It’s deserted now since everyone either resting or snacking before the large tv in the livingroom. The diligent worker saw the steaming waters and before she knew it, she put down her basket and went outside. Aoba knelt near the water then looked down to see her reflection.

 

“Mink really like to bath here. I wonder if our hotsprings are that good?”

 

“Bathing from here I could see the whole snow covered forest.”

 

Aoba almost jumped into the waters when a deep voice could be heard behind her!

 

“M-Mink!? You startled me!”

 

The woman didn’t look apologetic as she apologized, “I’m sorry I couldn’t help not answering your question.”

 

Mink walked closer and she too knelt beside Aoba.

 

“You really like the forest, huh? Even the animals who usually hibernate around this time came to your room.” Aoba laughed.

 

Mink shrugged, “there’s another reason why I asked the birds to come to my window nightly.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“I was searching for someone and those birds led me here.”

 

A pang hit Aoba to the chest.

 

Of course someone attractive like Mink couldn’t possibly be single! Surely Mink has a beloved partner back in Ame---

 

“Wait, what? You’re searching for someone… as in here in Midorijima? You have a Japanese lover?”

 

Aoba quickly covered her mouth in shame at her outburst! How embarrassing, Mink didn’t even say the person is a lover. Maybe she was search for her little brother or a friend!

 

“No, not a lover but she stole my heart when I first met her. I wanted to see her again and so I asked my bird friends to help me.  Now I know she lives here among the beautiful snow.”

 

Mink stood up and Aoba straightened up as well.

 

The youth looked away, she knew all along.

 

Why Mink stayed, why Mink chose this place of all places….

 

“It’s… my big sister right? You’re in love with Sei nee-san, right?”

 

\---

 

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

“It’s… my big sister right? You’re in love with Sei nee-san, right?”

 

Aoba tried to control her voice to sound normal. But she can’t…. again she lost out to her twin. Sei has always been the more mature, caring and giving. The more beautiful, selfless and strong willpower. Aoba has always been spoiled by her and she can’t even hold a candle to her older twin…

 

“W-well.. congrats Mink. Sei is in her room now. You can go to her since Usui is away for grocery shopping with Clear. I’ll.. I wish you good luck in confessing to her.”

 

Mink frowned, “it’s not Sei whom I’m in love with.”

 

“E-eh? Then… what do you mean?”

 

“It’s you, Seragaki Aoba. You made me unable to concentrate, thoughts of you made me prolonged my stay in Japan. I want to learn more about you instead of your culture. I want to learn everything about you. The person I fell in love with is… you.”

 

Aoba swore her heart stopped beating at Mink’s serious confession.

 

Then Mink stepped forward as she stood infront of the shorter woman.

 

“Seragaki Aoba…”

 

“Y-yes?”

 

Aoba wondered if Mink even heard her voice right now.

 

“Will you go out with me?”

 

Aoba blinked then giggled as she wrapped her tummy, “oh my god, Mink! This is like a scene from a romance manga again! Please stop with the joke, really. I’m nothing like my kind sister. I was a brat in the past. I fought against street gangs, got high on Dye Music and I couldn’t trust people! Not even my own family! Even now after I left the street and started anew… I can’t guarantee I won’t get angry or won’t punch people. I’m horrible… like the Snow Woman, you know?”

 

“I know but I still want you by my side.”

 

Aoba immediately stopped laughing as she looked back at the woman.

 

“You were patient in teaching me about the world and customs, you taught me how to write my name and yours in Kanji, you fed me delicious food you cooked by yourself. You listen when I talked about my people. You listen when I played the harmonica by the window and you requested I stopped smoking my pipe too much… I can’t guarantee the future but I think we can work it out together. You and me in our second journey of life.”

 

Hearing all that…  Slowly Aoba smiled and opened her arms wide.

 

“All these times I wondered if my feelings to you was just one sided… oh…Mink. I couldn’t believe that you’ll feel the same… Do I want to go out with you as a couple? Of course, yes!”

 

Mink smiled a relief and hugged her girl tight!

 

“Aoba…. Aoba… I wanted to hold you close like this ever since I waited for you by the corner and bumped into you…”

 

Aoba snuggled close in her lover’s arms, sobbing happy tears “ahaha now you don’t have to wait no more, Mink.”

 

“Stay by my side… I beg of you.”

 

“Always… always.”

 

For once in years the snow fell from a tree branch and baby leaves and flowers bloomed.

 

Spring has finally come to this area of eternal snow! No more will their hearts shrouded by a cold solitary prison as one yearned the other.

 

Spring has arrived and a new love began to grow between the two lovers as they start their new life together.

 

Like the icicles of snow that finally melted under the warm sun’s rays. Let their love bloom and continue on for eternity.

 

\---

 

\--------------------

 

\----------------------------------

 

THE END.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I ruined Mink's character from these chapters I'm so sorry Orz


End file.
